Nexnotza
Nexnotza ( known as Nelsine Knox in her music ) is an Ixalen from the Chocoaya callah. She is one of the few remaining members of her species, and was one of the Ixalen who fought against Paradise. She has her official home in the 23rd Landing, but she frequently visits Earth with Yoalnotza. Background Born in Chocoaya, Nexnotza was raised as traditional as an Ixalen could be raised. As a young hatchling, she was taught metalworking, sewing, brewing, and magic, as well as how to handle herself in fights. She was also raised alongside Yoalnotza, with whom she formed a close bond with until Yoalnotza left in their adolescent years. Over time, Nexnotza began pondering exactly what kind of life was beyond the bounds of her hometown, and would regularly converse with travelers and adventurers who passed through, much to her elder’s dismay. As she grew up, she began making more and more choices that ran against her upbringing. Her elders could only take so much of this lifestyle, however, as they soon ejected her from Chocoaya for being what they described as a bad influence. From there, she resided mostly with the traveling merchants, who she furthered her study in her crafts and began taking up song. It wasn’t long until, during her travels, she reunited with Yoalnotza, who had been ejected for similar reasons. The two had been largely inseparable, practicing their trades and songs with one another, and often offering services in these areas wherever they went. After the destruction of Ixal, Nexnotza and Yoalnotza arrived on Earth, where they found the majority of their trades were either unusable, or in the case of sewing, put them in a situation that they didn’t care for. Instead, they took their songs to the next level, often performing in smaller venues and keeping themselves on the downlow by disguising themselves as human and only making enough to keep their studio apartment. Personality In comparison to Yoalnotza, Nexnotza is plenty quieter. She’s more reserved and observant, though can play as if she were a social butterfly if she had to. She can be relatively forgetful, occasionally forgetting her own lyrics or projects. While she does enjoy singing, she prefers her skill in forging metal. Nexnotza tries not to dwell on Ixal’s destruction, instead preferring to focus on the future of herself and the rest of the Ixalen. She’s also fairly possessive of Yoalnotza, often getting sassy towards those who threaten to split them apart. Towards Paradise, Nexnotza is very cocky and aggressive, and shares a special relationship with Ghiris. She is one of the few members of the Otlan Trust with enough leverage to buy him off if need be, and her feelings regarding him are conflicting. She is otherwise highly hostile and rude towards many Paradise employees. She is not afraid to threaten or harass them, and she has especially no qualms with violence towards them as well. With regular people, however, she seems to be relatively friendly, if not confused with cultural differences. Appearance About 5'7'', Nexnotza is typical in appearance for an Ixalen. Her only notable trait structure-wise is that her tail has been docked and has not fully regrown yet, being only a foot long. She has the usual pale white skin, and has dark, powder blue striped sock-like markings on her arms and legs, which end in a full covering of her hands and feet. She has no belly markings, and some freckle-like pinhead markings on her face, neck and back. Her hair is the same colour as her markings, if not slightly darker, and is about chin-length and wavy. Unlike many Ixalen, her antennae are longer and plenty more sensitive, with the length reaching down to her waist. Her eyes are a darker tealish-blue, though in public are hidden by brown contacts. When appearing in public, Nexnotza is careful not to let others too close to them, as her disguise can easily be seen through. She usually paints her skin a darker brown colour to adequately hide her skin colour and its natural bio-luminescence. While this colour is usually consistent to the untrained eye, some people can tell that occasionally Nexnotza uses different hues than her usual. She usually weaves her antennae into her hair, usually as a braid using black hair extensions. She keeps her claws untrimmed, though in such a way that they simply look like an elaborate manicure. Category:Characters Category:Non-affiliated Category:Ixalen